


Adieu, mon amour

by sugarpiehoneybum (midnightmumblings)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Also listen to L'adieu L'enfant by Dark Sanctuary, I forgot how to tag, M/M, Second person POV, so if that annoys you feel free to skip over this, that song gave me the inspiration to write this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/sugarpiehoneybum
Summary: Most people have trouble finding the right partner, but then again, you were not like most people.





	Adieu, mon amour

**Author's Note:**

> As you read this short, kindly listen to Dark Sanctuary’s L'Adieu à l'Enfant, Pt 2. This piece was inspired heavily by that song. I am also copying and pasting this from my Tumblr account @honeybeurreblanc, so feel free to hmu :D

You watched the man across the room with interest. He stood tall and proud, sure of himself. His light brown hair stood in stark contrast to his very pale skin. He wore a mask much like everyone at the gathering, but there was something else about his presence that intrigued you. His lips were quirked ever so slightly at the edges, a smirk that told you he was up to no good.

He was dangerous, that much you could tell, but you were drawn to him. You watched intently as he took a lady around the dance floor, each step light, almost as if he was floating. He twirled her around one final time and escorted her back to her companions. The women giggled, enamored by his presence, and he gave them a very low bow - a very exaggerated one in your opinion - and she returned it with a graceful curtsy.

Then, like magnets, his eyes locked with yours. You could feel him drawing you in, and you were unable to look away. In the eternity that passed, you suddenly realized that he was headed your way. There was no hesitance to his step, no falter in his expression. This was a man who knew what he wanted and would stop at nothing to get it.

You looked up as he stood before you. He was much taller up close, and you could see the mischievous glint in his eyes despite the mask. Around you, time seemed to stop; the people all faded away, and it was just you and him.

“May I have this dance?” He asked, offering a gloved hand. The deep timbre of his voice left no room for argument, and with no hesitation, you took the offered hand.

The music intensified, the strings more prominent than before. He escorted you to the dance floor, and you could feel the tug of his spell. He led effortlessly, a waltz of grandeur, with his hand on your waist. He spun you around with practiced ease. You matched his movement, unwilling to give him the upper hand, and he grinned.

“I’ve never had a partner to match me before,” he whispered as he plunged you into a dip.

He lifted you up, and you switched the tempo, gaining the upper hand for a moment, and you look into his eyes. “Well, maybe you haven’t found the right partner yet,” you reply smugly.

“Perhaps,” he intoned before he caught you off guard and gave you a spin. You found yourself in his arms, back flush against his chest, your head tucked ‘neath his chin.

“Or perhaps I already have,” he whispered into your ear, his chest rumbling with every syllable he uttered. He pushed and spun you outward, and you found yourself grinning despite losing the upper hand.

He pulled you back closer as the music slowed, and he ended your dance by dipping you, this time more gracefully than he had earlier. The music ended, and you realized that you were breathing heavily…and so was he.

Time moved back at a normal pace, and the ballroom came into view. He escorted you back to your table, but before he did, he took your hand, gave an exaggerated bow, and kissed your knuckles.

“Until we meet again,” he whispers. He stands straight up and leans to kiss you on the cheek. “Adieu, mon amour.”

And, as swiftly as he came, he was gone.

You smile to yourself, almost high with giddiness. You never saw him again the rest of the night, but that was fine.

You’ve found a worthy partner, and soon, he’ll be back. You just know it.


End file.
